Runes
by Misaki234
Summary: 'You will converse through a book'. When Hermione is given a book and begins to talk to a secret partner for her Ancient Runes class, she is surprised when he begins to awaken a part of her that she hadn't discovered before...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, new story for everyone :) I literally cannot think of a decent title so if someone could suggest some I'd be eternally grateful!

* * *

As soon as the door opened and Professor Vector walked in, the whole class knew they were in trouble. She had that smile on her face that was reserved for very special occasions; the smile of doom, as it was called, for it normally hailed a pile-load of work that would take at least a month to complete.

Only one person reflected the smile back. A young woman, with honey brown waves which cascaded down her back, and whose eyes sparkled with the delight of being entertained with more work than most people could handle. For even after the fall of Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger still embraced the giving of knowledge, her pen between her lips and her brow furrowed lightly as she puzzled over the next part of the challenge. Ancient Runes was her best subject, for it required the most information and research, and she had only decided at the beginning of the school year that she was going to study it under one Vanessa Malgrad, a well-known and talented sorceress.

At least, that was the plan.

"Good morning, class," Professor Vector reached the front of the class and turned around, her robes wrapping themselves around her as she did, enhancing her shapely figure.

"Good morning, Professor Vector," the class chanted back.

"Today we will begin our NEWT project," Her eyes lit up with amusement as almost everyone in the class groaned. "Now, it is necessary to partner up to complete the project, but as with every year, I will keep the partners anonymous. You will not know who your partner is until the project is finished. You will correspond with your partner through charmed notebooks, which will not only disguise your handwriting, but will also prevent any names from being revelled, as well as any clues to your identity."

"Why do you do that?" Ginny asked, her hand raised.

"It makes everyone do the same amount of work," Professor Vector answered. "It has worked well in all the years which I have used it and I prefer it to happen that way. Now, we have quite a big class this year, so there will be many pairs."

"Have you picked the pairs yet, Professor?" Pansy Parkinson enquired.

"Yes, I have," Professor Vector waved her wand over a stack of notebooks that rested on her desk and they flew through the air, landing with a thump in front of everyone. "Inside is your designated task. Everyone will follow the same format, which I shall explain in a minute. Your notebook is keyed in to your partner, and will only show what your partner says. It is completely safe and anonymous."

Hermione picked up her notebook and eyed it with interest, running her hands over the pieces of parchment contained within, relishing the fresh-book smell that rose from the pages. Her hand flew across the parchment that she took notes on, the words perfectly spaced and even as she copied down exactly what her Professor was saying.

She was intrigued by the project – researching a particular Runes master, translating their work into English from Ancient Runes and then forming a spell which must be performed. Each pair had to come up with their own master and divide the book in half to translate half each and then work together, with all notes being written down individually for proof of own work.

Put simply, she couldn't wait to get started!

* * *

"Hey, guys," Hermione smiled at her two best friends as she sat down opposite them at dinner time.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry answered, his eyes peering at the latest Quidditch tactics as he absentmindedly put half a sausage in his mouth.

Ron merely mumbled through his ever present mouthful of food, and Hermione put her hand up in disgust as she caught sight of some of the half-chewed food. She looked around the table to see the choice of dinner, and then reached for the boiled potatoes and cold pork, topped off with cucumber and coleslaw. Although she didn't particularly eat well, she always made sure to balance a little bit of vegetables with her meals.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny sat down next to her and reached for the mashed potato. "Who do you reckon our partners are?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

"Maybe we should check to see if it's each other!" Ginny gasped, grabbing hold of her book and writing into it the words, '_Hello, how are you today?'_

Hermione opened up her book, but it was a disappointment as her words never showed up.

"I guess it's not us two then," Hermione smiled, secretly glad that she wasn't stuck with the bubbly red-head. She adored her like a sister, but she couldn't stand working with her on an academic project. Ginny was often annoying with her work, and whilst she did pull her weight, it didn't distract from the fact that Hermione often felt like strangling her with her own perfectly straight and silky hair.

"Oh, someone's written back," Ginny said happily.

'_Hello to you too, I'm pretty good thanks, yourself?'_

Hermione didn't see the reason why Ginny was so joyful over someone writing in a book, especially considering her past with Tom Riddle's diary, but she kept her mouth shut. Ginny scribbled back into the book, and then began to eat her dinner, stopping every so often to answer.

"What's Ginny doing?" Harry asked, finally noticing that Ginny was constantly writing.

"It's our Ancient Runes project," Hermione replied. "We're working with a partner but we're not allowed to know who it is and this book is our gateway to talk to one another."

"I see," Harry said, nodding his head. "That sounds kind of cool."

"Hey, babe," Dean joined the group, sitting down next to Harry and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Yes, Harry Potter was gay. Hermione had known this for quite a while, as after Ron had left them during their Horcrux hunt, they had had a heart-to-heart, where Harry admitted to her that he had been having a secret affair with Dean during their last year at Hogwarts. Poor Ginny, she had merely been a front for him, but luckily it turned out that she had been enjoyed Seamus's Irish Charm on the side as well, so their break-up was completely amicable.

Once Harry had come out to the world (which was still amusing – he had turned up to accept his Order of Merlin, First Class, and then pulled Dean up on the stage and snogged him breathless – the papers the next day were hilarious), he received next to no backlash, as he hadn't realised that the wizarding world didn't mind about someone's sexual orientation.

"Hey, hun," Harry said, finally looking up from his tactics. "How are you?"

"Yeah, brilliant, thanks," Dean said, opening up his book and writing in it. "Just talking to some random person."

"Oh, the Ancient Runes project," Harry smiled at him. "Just no falling in love!"

"I won't because I love you," Dean snuggled up to Harry, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny all rolled their eyes and left them to their devices, heading up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Hermione opened up her book and looked at it for a moment before writing in it.

_Hello._

She watched the page for a moment before sighing. She knew that it was stupid idea. Talking to someone was never her forte. She had always had an overwhelming sense of not belonging, and sometimes she found it difficult to talk to people.

_**Hello. How are you?**_

She stared stupidly at the printed words for a few seconds before snatching up her quill and replying. A sense of nervousness and interest bubbled up inside her, and she realised how Ginny must have felt earlier. There was something fascinating about talking to a person that you'd known most of your life, but you had no idea who it was.

_I'm good thanks, you?_

_**Yeah, brilliant. Minor sarcasm there – I forget you can't read emotions through written words.**_

_You can, just look at Shakespeare. And what's wrong?_

_**It's weird talking to a book, and my ex is bothering me about getting back together again. She can't leave me alone!**_

_Oh, so you're male…_

_**And you're female**_

_How did you know?_

_**Lucky guess really. So thought of a Master yet?**_

_I was think Rebecca Mooresta?_

_**So was I. She's definitely the best! Plus, her writings are easily decipherable. It's difficult to read their handwriting sometimes.**_

Hermione paused for a second, her quill hovering in mid-air as she smiled to herself, delighted that her partner appeared to be well-read and also appeared to want to work as well. She definitely got lucky.

_I agree completely. How about 'A Clear View into Ruins and their Runes'? It's simple and interesting._

_**Yes, sounds good to me. Anyway, I must retreat to my room before my bat of an ex-girlfriend comes flapping her wings around me again. Adieu.**_

_Goodnight, sweet dreams._

Hermione bit her lip and blushed slightly as she read his last sentence, a smile crossing her face as she noticed that he used the turn of phrase used in Shakespeare's writing in reference to her earlier statement. Hermione laid down on her bed and placed the book underneath her pillow for safe-keeping, so it was within easy reach. As she closed her eyes, her brain projected an image of a smiling face, with bright playful eyes, but as much as she reached out to him, she couldn't see the features on his face.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to a stream of sunlight coming through the stained-glass window and landing directly on a pillow, a delighting mixture of blues, greens and reds that she reflected onto her hand for a few moments, a vision of childish beauty with her behaviour.

Once she could tear herself away from the dancing colours, she reached under her pillow and quickly entered a greeting to her anonymous partner, secreting the book amongst the many books in her bag to keep it from her prying roommates. She grabbed her school uniform and some white satin underwear and slipping into the adjoining bathroom, stepping under the spray of constant hot water.

This was what she loved. Every two days she woke up earlier than the others and took a nice long shower to wash away the tiredness. With Hogwarts being a magical place, the hot water never ran out, so Hermione often just sat down in the shower, letting the water hit her shoulders, easing her muscles until she heard movements from her dormitory, at which point she would reluctantly leave the shower, dress herself and exit the marble room, drying her hair with a towel.

The two other girls who had come back from her Gryffindor year, Lavender and Parvati, never understood why she would use such a muggle method to dry her hair when there were numerous charms available to do that same thing, but Hermione found the constant brushing and drying therapeutic, setting herself up for the day ahead.

Hermione had been astonished that Lavender had even considered coming back this year. The conceited, giggling girl from previous years had suffered a terrible fate during the Battle of Hogwarts, sustaining such horrific injuries from Fenrir Greyback that it was miracle that she survived. However, his bites and slashes had left scars all across her face and body which she proudly displayed. Hermione had first thought that her old love rival would hide herself away from the world, but she had been pleasantly surprised to find that Lavender made no effort to hide her scars, and was a much more grounded and nicer person now.

In fact, Hermione would almost consider her to be a friend. Which was shocking, considering that Lavender was once more dating Ron, but this time was better behaved and not so clingy, in fact, she often berated him for not giving her enough space. Despite their heated kiss during battle, Hermione and Ron had never even mentioned it, let alone think about starting a relationship. It had merely been a desperate reaction to the situation, and they knew that it would never lead anywhere. They were definitely better off as friends; after all, Hermione would end up slaughtering him in a vicious manner if she had to put up with his table manners and idiotic behaviour all the time!

"Hermione, are you coming out yet?" Lavender shouted through the door.

"Yeah, give me just a sec!" Hermione yelled back, sighing as she picked herself up off the shower floor and stepped out, drying herself and getting dressed, continuing her morning routine as she left the bathroom, freeing up the shower for the dark blonde who was blinking blearily at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Lavender yawned. "Figured out who your partner is yet?"

"No, not yet," Hermione glanced to her bag. "Have you?"

"It's a girl," Lavender answered. "I know that much. We should sit down together later with Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Ginny and Demelza and write down a list. She never said anything about not guessing!"

"Very true," Hermione agreed, as she began drying her hair. "Absolutely. I'll tell Ginny and Dean and get them to pass the message on to the other two. Seven o'clock in the common room."

Lavender shut the door behind her and Hermione heard the sound of the shower, and she averted her eyes when she saw that Parvati was getting dressed. All three of the girls had always been respectful of each other's privacy. They certainly didn't want to show the others their bodies under any circumstances, and when they had all become old enough to be considered about modesty, they had sat down and drawn up a set of rules which included not looking at an undressed person or borrowing someone's underwear. It kept things civil and simple that way.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the book, opening it up to see if there was a message. There wasn't. It had only just gone seven though and Hermione doubted that her partner would even be awake, let alone have written a reply.

Once her hair was dry, Parvati attacked the nest with a brush and a comb, taming the beast into glossy ringlets.

"Thanks, Parvati," Hermione smiled at the Indian girl.

"You're welcome," she replied, turning back to her bed to pack her bag for the day.

Since returning to the school, Parvati had fixed Hermione's hair in return for Hermione's help with everyday menial tasks, such as mending clothes. Hermione was happy with the deal because it meant that for the first time she could actually look rather presentable on a day-to-day basis.

"Lavender, almost time for breakfast!" Parvati knocked on the door, and received a mumble in return. "She's going to sleep in the shower again."

Three times in two months Lavender had fallen asleep in the shower, and Hermione had had to wake her up with a miraculous spell which turned the water cold.

"I'm going to turn the water cold!" Hermione threatened. When she didn't receive a reply, she flicked her wand, and instantly there were loud shrieks from the bathroom, and an unhappy Lavender, clad only in a towel, stormed into the room.

"Why do you do this to me?" She asked, her voice high as she glared at both of them.

"Because you fell asleep again," Hermione said, before heaving her bag onto her shoulder and making her way down the stairs, where Ginny was waiting for her, as wide-awake and bubbly as always.

"I spent most of the night talking to my partner," she blurted out. "Oh, he's lovely! He told me all about his holidays in Italy and even spoke to me in Italian. He's so sweet and lovely, and he thinks I'm funny and interesting! Oh, I want to find out who he is!"

She continued to talk rapidly about her Italian-speaking love interest all the way down to breakfast, and when they sat down, she swooned slightly against Hermione, who was none to impressed about getting jam smeared on her face as she was about to take a bit of her toast.

"Well, tonight the Gryffindors who do Ancient Runes are getting together and trying to figure out who our partners are," Hermione said. "Will you come along?"

"Yes, absolutely," Ginny said breathlessly. "Hermione, I think I'm falling in love!"

"Ginny, you have no idea what he even looks like," Hermione said, a little crossly. "Calm down. Now make sure you tell Demelza, okay? Seven o'clock in the common room."

"Yeah, sure," Ginny sped off to find her fellow student.

Just as Hermione was about to bite into her toast once more, she was interrupted by the boys sitting down opposite her with their respective lovers joining them also. She glared angrily at them and moved down the bench so she could eat her breakfast in peace.

"Oh, Dean, Ancient Runes Gryffindors are meeting at seven in the common room to try and figure out our partners," Hermione said, leaning over to catch his attention. "Can you pass the message onto Seamus, please?"

"Yep, I'll do that in Transfiguration," Dean said, before turning back and beginning to fed Harry.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Hermione tutted, picking up her toast and leaving the Great Hall for the second meal in a row.

* * *

At seven o'clock promptly, Hermione sat down on the couch in the common room, a quill and parchment set out before her as she waited for the others. She had formed two columns on the parchment, one for boys and one for girls, and then subdivided each column into four, one for each house. She had already filled in the information for Gryffindor House, with the girls being herself, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Demelza, and the boys only consisting of Dean and Seamus.

Ginny was the first to arrive, barely able to contain her excitement at possibly finding out who her prospective beau was, and Demelza came shortly afterwards. It was almost ten past by the time that everyone showed up, and Hermione was beginning to get annoyed at the lack of punctuality within her house. Still, she managed to keep her voice calm.

"Okay, well this table will comply all the names of everyone in our Ancient Runes class," Hermione explained. "Then, once the table is complete, we will use it to try and deduce who our partners are."

After roughly about twenty minutes, the table was complete, and everyone was satisfied with the result.

It read as this:

**_Gryffindor girls_**

_Lavender Brown_

_Parvati Patil_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Demelza Robbins_

_Hermione Granger_

**_Gryffindor Boys_**

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finnigan_

**_Hufflepuff girls_**

_Andie Clydon_

_Marcy Clearwater_

_Hannah Abbott_

**_Hufflepuff boys_**

_Sean Fudge_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

**_Ravenclaw girls_**

_Padma Patil _

_Luna Lovegood_

_Annabel Wilkes_

_**Ravenclaw boys**_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Donald Sedwid_

**_Slytherin girls_**

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

**_Slytherin boys_**

_Draco Malfoy_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Theodore Nott_

_William Armstrong_

"That's a lot of names," Dean said, glancing over the list. "Normally, Professor Vector said that she only has about eight people in her NEWT class if she's lucky, here she's got twenty-four."

"Well, time to work out our partners," Hermione stared at the list. "Let's do Ginny first. What do you know about your partner?"

"Male, speaks Italian, holidays there often, came back to Hogwarts so is in the year above me," Ginny rattled off with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, shit," Seamus said, his Irish lilt laced with concern. "I know who it is."

"Ah, so do I," Hermione said, biting her lip as she looked her friend in the face.

One by one they all worked out who it was, and Ginny's face fell when she saw the look of concern upon their faces.

"Who is it then?"

"Blaise Zabini," they chorused.

"He was neutral," Hermione pointed out very quickly. "He was always really nice to me actually."

"He hangs around with Draco Malfoy," Ginny crinkled her nose.

"Hey, this morning you were singing his praises," Hermione berated her. "Don't just change your mind. Think about the person he actually is."

As Ginny began to talk with Blaise via the book, they paired up a few other people, like how Dean was partnered with Hannah Abbott, Lavender with Pansy Parkinson and Seamus with Luna Lovegood. Parvati and Hermione finally figured out that Demelza was talking to a handsome but slightly terrifying Theodore Nott, but their partners remained a mystery. Although they were both talking to guys, they didn't have enough clues about the person to figure out who it was.

"I'll keep hold of this for us," Hermione said to Parvati. "We'll talk again when we have more clues."

As she left, she felt a slight twitch in her pocket. She reached into it, a little puzzled, becoming even more confused when the only object in the pocket of her robes was her book. She flicked it open, and read the writing there.

_**Hello, I became annoyed at the constant checking of my book to see if you had written to me, so I placed a charm upon my book (which I hope has transferred to yours) which will alert me when you write something. Please let me know if my charm has worked.**_

_**Faithfully yours,**_

_**Leo (I came up with a false name – I thought it would be more preferable than having an anonymous friend).**_

Hermione felt her heart flutter slightly, and she clutched the book to her chest, heaving a deep sigh. For the first time in her whole life, she felt a nudge within her that she couldn't define. She felt excited that he had written to her, and now she had a name, albeit a false one, to refer to his as. Oh, what should her name be?

She dashed up to her dormitory, ignoring the pleading looks of her best friends who were knee-deep in transfiguration homework that was due in the next day and laid down on her bed with a quill in her hand, carefully drawing the curtains around her so that no-one could disturb her privacy.

_Good evening to you, Leo._

_I must say that your idea of going by other names was rather clever and it certainly does make much more sense to do it your way. Yes, your spell has resonated through; why didn't I think of that? It's ingenious so kudos to you, my friend. Have you checked out a copy of our book from the library yet? I have mine, although Madame Pince didn't seem particularly happy about me taking out an old, first edition book! Grumpy old sow._

_Now, you have left me in a predicament. What should I call myself? I could lie to you and go by something exotic such as 'Goddess', but I am not exotic and certainly not a goddess, although I can brush up quite nicely . Do I go by something that would link to my name? But you seem like a smart person and I'm sure you could figure it out, and then you probably wouldn't want to talk to me because I'm not exactly an interesting person. _

_After much thought and consideration, I am now officially 'Babydoll', after one of my favourite female characters of all time. Now, I certainly don't look like Babydoll, but her innocent attitude combined with her sometimes ferocious nature is me all over. Plus, I love her whole outfit. It's super sexy._

_Really am loving Leo,_

_Babydoll._

Hermione signed off the message with a flourish and smiled at her written words. Babydoll, a character from the fantasy film, Sucker Punch, had recently become one of her favourites, and it delighted her to be able to use the alias. She laid down on her back, the quill resting on the book as she closed her eyes.

Leo.

The single name spoke of sexiness, and Hermione could just imagine him leaning over her, his hand running up her side as his lips pressed against hers.

Hermione sat up suddenly, her face flushed. What was she thinking? She had never thought about anyone like that before, and it was astounding to her that this person, that she had never even met, could affect her in such a way.

_**Babydoll….mmmm I like it. ;)**_

_**You're right, it does speak of innocence. Are you innocent?**_

_**Yes, I have indeed checked the book out of the library and also received the infamous look from Pincey face, who delights in hating me in particular out of everyone. What's in the past is in the past, right? **_

_**Leo does link to my name in some aspect, but it's in such an obscure way that I doubt you would realise who I was. I use it often when making reservations now to avoid the publicity. **_

_**Would you consider getting to know each other better? I find you interesting, very much so, and I'd like to find out a bit more about you if you don't mind?**_

_**Leo **_

_**X**_

Hermione read over the words a few times, feeling her heart pick up its pace as she spotted the flirty nature of his words. No matter how she tried to look at it in other ways, the 'wink' face and the blatant question about her innocence was definitely flirting. Hermione absent-mindedly bit her lip as she thought about to what to reply.

Finally she picked up her quill and began to write. This person had no idea who she was; she might as well enjoy herself a little bit….

_Leo, my innocence is a matter of speculation. In the aspect of killing someone? No, I am certainly not innocent. I'm not proud of it, but then again, battle requires sacrifice, doesn't it? In the matter of love, yes, I am innocent, which I'm sure will come as a surprise to you. Reaching my age and still retaining my 'innocence', as you put it, is an achievement, and I don't want ridicule about it, okay?_

_I'll take the first half of the book up to page 357 (end of Chapter 16), and you can take the rest of it, okay? That's roughly equal. Try and have it done in about two weeks? I really think the main part of our work project should be focussed on actually making a spell, rather than researching a master, even if Rebecca Mooresta is fascinating._

_By getting to know each other, what do you mean?_

_Babydoll_

_X_

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had just told a stranger, and a male one at that, that she was still a virgin. It wasn't as if she had a line of suitors piling up at door to woo her with flowers and promises of love to entice her into their bedroom for a night of sex.

_**Hey, Babydoll.**_

_**You're still a virgin, then? Don't worry, I'm not going to ridicule you for that, I think you are a fantastic person for doing that and I have the utmost respect for you. Most of the girls I know gave it up to the first person that said, 'I love you' to them, and it makes them cheap. What you have is special. Keep it until you feel ready, please. For now, we shall have a little harmless flirting, because I think you're lovely and would like to flirt with you. **_

_**I prefer the end of the book anyway so that works fine for me, Babydoll.**_

_**I mean, ask questions? Like I ask you two questions and answer them myself, then you answer the two questions and write two more questions. Such like this:**_

_**What is your favourite colour?**_

_**What is your favourite book?**_

_**Mine is Midnight Blue, it has an inky depth to it that shines under light that is simply bewitching. **_

_**My favourite book would have to be Stephen King's It. Clowns scare the living hell out of me (don't laugh at that, I haven't told anyone about that apart from my mother) and it took me years to finally finish that book.**_

_**Leo**_

_**X**_

The book twitched under Hermione's hand, and she rushed to open the page to read his message. When she read the entrant, she blushed at his praise of her. She felt her nervousness disappear, and she suddenly felt like being completely honest with him. She didn't know what it was; she was never one to trust anyone without knowing them for months first, but with this guy, she felt safe, a little embarrassed and playful, all without knowing him.

_Leo,_

_First of all, thank you. Most people had already lost it by the time I was 16, and after a while people assumed I had slept with one of my closest friends. In fact, only my best girl friend knows the truth, and of course now you as well. _

_Oh I see. This could get interesting._

_Emerald green (but don't tell everyone – it's the wrong House colour!)_

_Fifty Shades of Grey – EL James – it is an absolutely fantastic book. Enough said about it!_

_Okay, my questions are:_

_Are you an only child?_

_What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?_

_Yes, only child, and now orphan. My parents were killed during the last war, but not because of the war. They died in a hurricane._

_I want to become a Runes Master _

_As ever,_

_Babydoll, at your service ;)_

_X_

* * *

_**Oh, you're at my service now? I like the sound of that ;)**_

_**Fifty Shades of Grey? I haven't read it but I've heard a lot about it. Isn't that the one where the guy is a complete sadist and spanks the girl and stuff? Are you a secret sadist or masochist, Babydoll? **_

_**Yes, I am, although my Mother has tried to have more children. She can't.**_

_**I used to want to be an auror, but I have to take over the family business. There's no choice but to do it.**_

_**Okay, these questions are going to get much more personal now, but please answer them. I have to remember?**_

_**Who was the last person you masturbated over?**_

_**How far have you actually gone with a guy? **_

_**Ironically, Professor Vector! She has a lovely body and she once brushed up against me accidentally and it sent my whole body into shock. I blame a lack of sex!**_

_**I'm going to answer that question 'with a girl' – I've done pretty much everything if I'm honest. My ex-girlfriend was up for anything.**_

_**Leo**_

_**X**_

* * *

_Oh, Leo, you naughty naughty boy. Been tossing yourself off over our dear mutual Professor. That's not very good etiquette, now, is it? _

_And well, let me put it this way – the spanking scene turned me on a lot and I read a lot of BDSM books – I don't think I'd like most of it being done to me but some of it is a definitely turn-on – mostly bondage if you know what I mean?_

_Okay, um, this will make you laugh, but it was actually my mortal enemy. I'm not going to tell you who exactly, because that might give away who I am, but this guy has hated me my entire life but I've always found him attractive. _

_And just kissing. Never further. Never even been touched below the neck. Damn, I sound sad._

_If you could have any superhero power, what would it be?_

_What's your view on muggleborns?_

_I think that being able to influence what people do would be the best one. Being able to read someone's mind and then change what they think or what they do would be awesome _

_Well, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to wait until you answer that one._

_Babydoll (who is now thinking about bondage….thanks) x_

Hermione shifted out of her robes and school clothes, leaving herself clad only in her underwear on her bed. Having heard the other two come up and into bed about an hour ago, mid-way through her talk with Leo, she knew that they would be asleep. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, thinking about Leo. She couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to have him touch her, her hands restrained above her head so that no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't touch him back.

Although she felt a little anxious about her last question, the thought fled from her mind as she slid her hand down her stomach and touched the top of her satin panties, imagining that it was his hand trailing down her body. Her breathing quickened and just as she was about to touch her aching bud of nerves, the book twitched next to her ear, making her jump and then laughed a little nervously.

_**Oh dear, Babydoll, it sounds to me as if my innocent girl is getting rather naughty herself.**_

_**I'd like to be invisible, so that I wouldn't have to do have the stuff or hang around with half the people.**_

_**It's ironic you should ask me that one actually. I'll be perfectly honest with you and say that I was brought up in a prejudiced household and was taught to hate them, but I realised the errors of my ways. Muggleborns are exactly the same as us – it's simple. I'm guessing you asked that one because you are yourself muggleborn? That's absolutely fine with me **_

_**I only have one question for you now.**_

_**The thought of you being aroused is causing me to have a bit of a problem. Would you consider masturbating for me? **_

_**Leo x**_

Hermione read over the last paragraph and bit her lip, an inner conflict occurring between her brain and her body. Her brain was ordering her to not be so stupid and disgusting. After all, she could be talking to a complete weirdo, someone who was only talking to her now because he thought he could get something out of it. But her heart told her different. He was funny and courteous, and he remembered small little quirks. In fact, even though he had been the one to first talk sexually, she had gone along with it. Should she stop now?

Her body was screaming for her not to, desperate for release. She urgently wanted to relieve the pressure that was currently residing in her lower belly, and her thighs were rubbing together of their own will in an attempt to provide some friction.

_Leo,_

_Yes, I will. I'm about to start now._

_Babydoll_

Almost instantly she received a message back.

_**Good Babydoll, I'm pleased by this. **_

She paused over the paper, unsure of what to write, but before she could, he wrote to her again.

_**What are you wearing now?**_

_Just my underwear_

_**Ooo, nice, Babydoll. What colour/type?**_

_White satin – bra with lace around the edges and lacy straps and the panties are French knickers._

_**Sounds sexy. I'd love to see you in them some day. Now, here's what I want you to do. Touch your breasts through the bra.**_

Hermione followed his instructions, laying down on the bed with her feet planted down on the bed and her knees raised. Realising that he was going to tell her what to do, she levitated the book above her head so she could have both hands free. Then, taking a deep breath and calming her heartbeat, she cupped her breasts through the material of her bra, feeling the nipples peak and harden underneath. She began to tease them, lightly pinching each nipple before massaging her breasts, alternating the pleasure with small amounts of light pain which sent a shiver of arousal down to her lower belly.

_**I can imagine you doing that, Babydoll. Now, undo your bra and relish your breasts.**_

She unsnapped her bra and tossed it onto the growing pile of clothes beside the bed, and began to treat her breasts more roughly, closing her eyes and imagining that he was touching her, he was the one who was teasing her, not allowing her to release the pressure.

_**Can you take your nipple into your mouth? How big are your breasts?**_

_I can easily fit my nipple into my mouth, Leo. And my breasts are a handful._

_**Good, now put one of your nipples in your mouth and suck. Close your eyes and imagine it's me.**_

Hermione followed his directions, tilting her head down slightly and pushing her breast up towards her mouth to place the small peak between her lips, her saliva lubricating the tip even before she began to suck. She closed her eyes softly, feeling her eyelashes lightly tickle her cheek, and instantly she could imagine that it was him doing such wicked things to her breast, enhancing her pleasure even more as she continued to pinch and massage the other breast.

_**Bite it**_

She opened her eyes long enough to read the two words and then she bit down on her nipple, feeling such intense pain and pleasure that she gasped out, the breast slipping from between her teeth as her back arched off the bed, experiencing pleasure like never before. She could tell with her satin underwear that she was soaking wet, more so than ever before, and she silently begged for him to allow her to. It never even cross her mind to disobey him and seek her release early; she was too lost in the moment to even think about the consequences of her actions.

_**Babydoll, touch your knickers and feel how wet you are already. I bet you're soaking through your white knickers.**_

_Oh, I am, please, Leo, let me have my release. Please, I can't take much more._

_**Are you begging me? Oh, poor thing, there's no need to beg. You can touch yourself, but don't cum until I say you can. We'll cum together.**_

_You're masturbating?_

_**As if I would let you do something like that without me doing it as well. Yes, I really am tossing myself off to the thought of you doing it.**_

Hermione felt so incredibly turned on in that very second that she moaned, thankful for the silencing charms that automatically went up when the curtains were drawn. She slipped her hand down her knickers and touched her swollen bud, gasping when the pleasure slipped through her body. She moved her hand a little lower down and felt the wetness, astonished to see her hand shining in the dim candlelight from the moisture when she checked it. She slowly slipped one finger inside, feeling her hips automatically move to ask for more, and she inserted another finger, beginning to thrust in and out. She kept watching the book, hoping for his allowance, but every time she came close, she had to stop to calm herself down before she came.

_**Oh, Babydoll, I'm so close.**_

Hermione grabbed hold of the quill and wrote with a shaky hand.

_You're close? I've had to stop myself from orgasm so many times already. PLEASE LET ME CUM!_

_**Okay, Babydoll, count down five seconds and then you can come.**_

She counted down five exact seconds, thrusting her fingers in and out quickly, desperate for the release. Just as she reached five in her head, she fell over the edge, a thousand lightning bolts setting her nerves on fire, her inner walls contracting around her fingers as she came, her toes curled up as she rode on the most explosive orgasm she had ever had.

When she came back down, she was aware that the walls of the room were shaking. She sat up, wrapping a blanket around herself, suddenly realising the cold. After about thirty seconds, the shaking stopped, but she remained confused. Yes, that orgasm had been fantastic, but enough to literally make the room shake? Doubtful.

_Did you feel that shaking?_

_**Yes, I did. That was so strange. I've never felt anything like that before. **_

_Me either. Ummm, Leo, it's getting late and I'm tired. I have to be up in four hours._

_**I understand, Babydoll. Sleep well, my darling. Thank you for what you did. I realise that it must have been hard considering you don't even know who I am, but I hope that it was as enjoyable for you as it was for me. **_

_**Always,**_

_**Leo**_

_**Xoxo **_

_Leo,_

_It was indeed enjoyable; I think that was the most intense orgasm I've ever had so I should be the one thanking you._

_I'll talk to you tomorrow,_

_Remember to work on the translation._

_Babydoll_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**A/N: **That's one chapter down - this won't be a very long story, I'm thinking about 20 thousand words? I'd appreciate any input, good or bad, and of course, a title!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, here's a shorter chapter of just under three thousand words. Enjoy!**

* * *

After that first night of talking openly to the mysterious Leo, Hermione found herself beginning to fall for him. He was truly a delight, funny, educated, charming, and everyday her book twitched she had to fight the urge to read his next entrance, which she had no doubt would include light sarcasm and a slight flirty tone to his words. At night-time, when both of their dorm-mates had fallen asleep, they drew the curtains around themselves and began their routine masturbating technique; she only orgasming when she was given permission.

Hermione had managed to translate her half of the book in just under a week, dedicating almost all of her free time to deciphering the runes. She had already jotted down some ideas for a spell, and she had a planned appointment to discuss options with Leo later that evening, as he had finally finished his half, almost a week after she had completed hers.

"Hermione, you are positively glowing," Ginny commented, sitting down next to her at the back of the History of Magic classroom.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, some areas of the castle had been completely obliterated. Although Headmistress McGonagall was slowly working on restructuring, the magical signature of the castle made it difficult for her to do so. As Professor Binns' classroom had been one of those destroyed, he had been relegated to one of the unused classrooms in the dungeons. His classes were now notoriously cold, the stone of the room combined with his residue dropped the temperature to a point where it was possible for one to see one's own breath.

"Oh, really?" Hermione said, her teeth chattering slightly as she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. "I feel positively freezing.""

"You should try a basic warming charm," a familiar voice came from the doorway. "It will warm you up and won't drain your magic."

Both the girls turned and stared in wonder at Draco Malfoy, who was looking at them without a sneer or smirk in sight. It was amazing just how different he looked. Even though it was only a facial expression change, his whole demeanour appeared softer and not so defensive.

"That's a good idea, thank you," Hermione said politely, aware that her friend was staring open-mouthed at the blond.

"You're more than welcome," He answered, slipping into the only available seat, which happened to be next to Hermione. "Here, I'll do it."

He waved his wand over a shocked Hermione, and she instantly felt warmth spread through her body and her chills abate. She stuttered out a 'thank you', but she found herself unable to speak throughout the whole lesson, her hand stiffly copying out the lecture that the teacher was giving in his monotonous voice. Approximately half way through the lesson Ginny fell asleep, comfy within her bubble of warmth, and Hermione slipped her scarf under the sleeping girl's head to provide her with a little more comfort.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy take out his book that was identical to her Runes one, and begin to write in it. She was interested to see what he was writing, but didn't want to risk him laughing at her, so she stared fixedly at the chalk which was currently drawing the Eiffel Tower on the board of its own will.

As he put the quill down, her book twitched, and she gasped out loud, her hand flying to the pocket that contained her book and pulling it out, opening it up to see a message from Leo.

_**Hello, Babydoll.**_

She met his eyes and saw a mild amusement tainted with fear lurking within. He waved to her and smiled.

"Hello, Babydoll," he said, his voice low to avoid being overheard. "You wanted to talk about our project, didn't you?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she struggled to comprehend that the sexy, seductive Leo that she had poured her heart out to was none other than her mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"No way," Hermione breathed, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes, it's me, Leo," he said. "Look, I'll prove it to you."

He angled the book towards her and wrote the words, 'will you meet me later?' in the book, and it appeared in hers.

"I want to talk to you, please," he urged, his voice softer than normal. "Let me talk to you."

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Hermione whispered.

"No, I won't hurt you, Babydoll," he glanced around the classroom and saw that pretty much everyone was asleep. "I promise. I like you."

He touched her hand with his and they both felt a shock of electricity jolt through their hand and up their arm.

"What is this?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement at seven tonight," he persisted, staring her deep in the eyes.

Just as the bell rang and everyone awoke, complaining of the loud alarms, Hermione nodded, unsure of what else to do. A smile spread across his face and he positively ran from the classroom.

Hermione completely ignored her friend's ramblings as they walked back up to the common room, her mind swirling with the thought that Draco Malfoy was Leo. Malfoy was Leo! The one that had awakened her primal urges and encouraged her to embrace the feelings, and she had confessed her secret desires to him! What if he had told his fellow Slytherins and they had all laughed at her expense. Oh, the humility!

* * *

At seven o'clock that evening, Hermione paced outside the Room of Requirement, hesitating when the door appeared. She gained the courage and entered the room with a flourish, her head held high and her cheeks flushed a rosy red.

"What the hell?"

She glanced around the room in shock. There was only a sofa against one wall, and Draco was sat on it, watching her anxiously. She crossed the room and stood in front of the sofa, her arms crossed in front of her as she looked at him.

"Hey," he patted the seat next to him but Hermione took a step backwards and shook her head. "Look, Hermione, I am Leo, Leo is me, we are the same people! You have to forget all about what you think about me and think about the Leo that you've been talking to for the last few weeks."

"It's difficult," Hermione said, her voice small.

"Please try," he urged her softly. "Please?"

"But you're Draco Malfoy! You spent seven years tormenting me and laughing at me. Did you know that your stupid comments about the way I look made me spend half my time crying in the Fifth Year? How can I believe that you've just suddenly changed?"

"Babydoll, I only realised two days ago who you were," Draco sighed. "I spent three weeks talking to you as me, without knowing who you were. I knew you were muggleborn and everything, doesn't that count for something?"

Hermione shook her head softly, desperately trying to replace her thoughts of Malfoy with the Leo that she adored. She closed her eyes, blinking back tears as she thought about how Leo was merely a farce, a person she could never be with because of their history.

When she opened her eyes again, fighting back unshed tears, she gasped to see him standing before her.

"Close your eyes," he said gently, and she was astonished to feel them flutter shut at his command, her eyelashes brushing against her cheekbones. She felt his hand touch her cheek and then slide into her hair, and she unconsciously leaned into the warmth, her heart beating rapidly. Then, ever so softly, his lips brushed hers, and she sighed, the kiss shooting both electricity and comfort through her body.

When his lips moved away from hers, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, bewilderment expressed on her face. He smiled softly at her, and she noticed just how his face softened when he did so, his usually angular features becoming sweet and smooth, the slight wrinkles in his brow that he had acquired in the last year disappeared, making him look like the boy that she once knew.

"Explain that," he said.

"I can't," she whispered, before she closed the distance, initiating a kiss that simple blew her mind, a kiss that left her gasping for air, her heart beating out of her chest and her groin alight with fire that licked at her, pleading for release and for this angel, for there was no other word to describe him, to sate her desire. It was obvious that he was not above such animalistic desires, because she could see the tell-tale signs in his plain black school trousers, which did not do much for concealing his delight.

His eyes were alight with lust, and she couldn't help but feel her legs tremble under his intensive gaze, almost to the point where her knees couldn't support her weight, and when he kissed her once again, all fire and passion, it was lucky that he had a tight hold on her, for her legs did crumble.

She was drowning in his taste, feeling the pleasure of a talented kisses, her fumbled kisses with an international Quidditch star forgotten within this – he couldn't measure up to this devil-like creature who invoked such lustful actions and thoughts. Angel be damned, an angel would not lure her into a world of pleasure through such primal means, an angel would try to bring her desire to heights through spiritual guidance, which led her to change her opinion of him to be the direct opposite, a fallen angel perhaps.

She was dimly aware that he had pushed her onto the sofa, gently laying her down and shifting slightly on top of her, never breaking the kiss. His tongue touched hers, and she moaned, unable to feel the embarrassment through her lust, and his hands, oh, his hands! They ran up and down her sides, tickling her, leaving a trail of goosebumps that felt so delicious that she arched into his touch, making his hand slid round to her back and then back to her front, where he brought his hand up to touch her breast through her clothes. Even this minimal contact caused her pleasure like never before. It was unbelievable that he could cause such a reaction, more so than she could with her own hands anywhere on her body.

"Oh, please," she whimpered, as he moved his lips to her neck, lavishing kisses upon it as if he was a starving man feasting on a banquet. He found her pulse point and lightly suckled on it, raising a faint red mark which would fade within several hours, and his hands moved down to underneath her clothes, lightly touching her stomach. She writhed, desperate for him to touch somewhere, anywhere that would help to sate this burning pain. His hands travelled up her stomach to her bra, and impatiently, she ripped her bra downwards, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as one of the straps broke, freeing her breasts to his attention.

"Eager, are we?" He said, pausing his ministrations on her neck, which was tingling with pleasure.

"I need something," she pleaded. "Anything, please."

He tore her shirt to open her up to his admiring view, his eyes roaming her torso as he appreciated the sight.

"These are lovely," he commented, gesturing to her breasts. "Not too big, not too small, just perfect."

He grasped one in his hand, feeling the smoothness and roundness of the shape, and then he flicked one thumb across her nipple, a smile gracing his lips as she cried out, tears filling her eyes.

"Please, I can't take anymore," she choked, the desire changing quickly into an insatiable pain, her need for release overtaking her mind and her senses.

He glanced up at her and saw her distress, and understood how she felt. She was merely a virgin, and had most likely never been touched by anyone in such a way before. It was no wonder she felt so overwhelmed. He took pity on her, his quickly-formed plans to take things was put on the back-bench for the time being as he tended to her needs.

"I'll take care of it," he promised to her, moving his hand from her breast to her thigh, her modest school skirt having ridden up in her incessant writhing, and moved his hand to her centre, feeling her lubricants even through her underwear. He moved the underwear to one side, and then touched her intimately, finding her small nub of pleasure and rubbing it a few times, hearing her moans become heavier and quickly as she reached the pinnacle, and then heard her cry out loud as she tipped over the edge, experiencing her first ever non-self-induced orgasm, which she discovered was much more intense.

It took her several moments to calm down enough to realise that he had corrected her modesty by repairing her clothes and righting her skirt. She had been floating on the pleasure too much to pay attention to what was going on around her, and now she opened her eyes to see him sat on the floor beside her head, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at her glow.

"Hey," he said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fantastic," she grinned. "Absolutely fantastic. I didn't know it could feel like that."

"It always feels like that with the right person," he answered. "I'm glad I made you feel like that."

"Oh, do you want me to, ummm," she flushed red as she gestured towards the crotch of his trousers, her embarrassment suddenly returning, making her unable to voice what she wanted.

"That's okay," he stood up and held a hand out to help her to her feet. "I can manage that myself later. I didn't expect you to even stay in this room long enough for me to kiss you, but once I realised how passionate you were, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry. I never meant to push you."

"You didn't," Hermione looked at him in astonishment. "I couldn't believe that you and Leo were the same person, but after experiencing you then and how you were so lovely towards me, I can believe it. How did you, Draco Malfoy, be so sensitive and caring?"

"I've always been like this," he shrugged his shoulders. "I could never show it before. If I'm honest, Hermione, I couldn't believe my luck when I realised it was you who I was talking to."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Do you remember last year, when you were at Malfoy Manor with my Aunt Bellatrix?"

Hermione visibly shuddered, her hand unconsciously clutching her left forearm where she had carved that vicious, degrading word, but she composed herself to nod at him.

"I stood there and did nothing," Draco said, his face darkening as he remembered those terrible moments. "I hated myself for it, I still do. But when you were laying there on the floor, lying to that crazy bitch, I couldn't help but admire you. You were so strong and so brave, and I knew then that I had to get to know you, because everything I thought about you was a lie."

"Your parents drumming prejudice into you from a young age is not your fault," Hermione comforted.

"I know that," Draco sighed. "I knew that I cared about you, and ever since then I've been obsessed with you. I'll admit it; you occupied my thoughts for so long. I've always watched you in Ancient Runes, wondering just how to talk to you, and this project was a God-send, meaning that you could talk to me and get to know me as the real me, not the jerk you've known for years."

"Draco," Hermione pressed her lips to his, silencing him in the most effective way she could think of. "Listen to me, I'm willing to accept the past is the past, and I'm willing to give whatever this is between us a try. Are you?"

"Absolutely," he breathed, delight shining in his eyes. "Yes, definitely. Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad."

She smiled at him, his expression full of pure pleasure that she felt wanted and, for the first time ever, sexy.

When they left the Room of Requirement, he insisted on walking her back to the Gryffindor Tower, giving her a passionate kiss at the entrance that left both Hermione and the Fat Lady with a red tinge to their faces.

"_Romance_," Hermione said to the Fat Lady.

"Indeed," she replied, opening up to let her in, fanning herself with her hand.

* * *

When Draco slipped into his dormitory, it was mercifully quiet, the two other boys in the room fast asleep. He undressed, flicking his wand to tidy his clothes, and laid down on the top of his bed, the curtains automatically closing around the bed.

Draco touched his lips, remembering her kiss, and he felt a neglected part of himself rise to attention. He wrapped a hand around himself, hissing as he began to move his hand, closing his eyes and imagining the beautiful, courageous girl with the brown curls and chocolate eyes, remembering her moans of appreciation and the way her body felt against his.

He pictured her naked torso, and quickly felt his orgasm building. As he finally came, he pictured her smile, her sated smile of pleasure that had calmed his nerves and had aroused him beyond belief. He called out her name, thankful for the silencing charms.

After he cleaned himself up, he turned on his side and closed his eyes, falling asleep to dream of the Gryffindor girl with the beautiful smile.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter's finished please let me know how I did **

**Cheers, guys and girls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter everyone :) sorry about the slow updates - exam time :)**

* * *

The very next day, Hermione awoke to a lovely message in her book.

* * *

_**Hello, Babydoll,**_

_**It was delightful to meet you last night. I mean, meet you properly. I hope you can forgive my past and accept us as a possible future.**_

_**Anxiously awaiting your reply,**_

_**Leo**_

* * *

With a smile on her face, Hermione reached for her quill and wrote out a quick reply.

* * *

_Dearest Leo,_

_I certainly am looking forward to our future if you can deal with all the publicity that we will receive. Not only are you a Death Eater's son, I am Harry Potter's sidekick and we will be splashed across the front pages in no time._

_Babydoll_

* * *

Hermione left the book to prepare herself for the day ahead, and when she came back twenty minutes later to retrieve her book so she could head down to breakfast, the pages were blank. She furrowed her brow slightly, but realised that he was probably busy eating breakfast. Her fears were alleviated when she entered the Great Hall to see him sat amongst the usual crowd of Slytherins, but he cast her a cold look.

She walked over to the table and bit her lip as the gang eyed her with distain.

"Hey," she said, smiling nervously.

"Why are you here?" Pansy snickered. "Aren't you on the wrong side of the hall, Princess?"

"I'm here to talk to Draco," She said.

When he looked up at her, she was taken-aback by the anger in his eyes. They were full of hatred and she recoiled at the sight. He opened his mouth to say something, and she had a sudden feeling that the words would not be full of compassion and adoration like the previous night, but rather more like how he used to be. She blanched at the thought and moved away from the table, heading with her head bowed to her own, desperately trying to block out the laughter from the Slytherin house at her defeat.

She sat next to the overbearing couple of Harry and Dean, and ignored them, clutching her book to her chest with one hand, as if to absorb the memories of his kind words and the emotions that accompanied them, and picking at her scrambled egg with the fork in her other hand, miserably pushing the food around her plate. As Hermione remembered his soft touch and wonderful kiss, she felt her eyes tear up at the thought that he was merely messing her around, not really caring about her feelings but instead playing her, exactly like she had feared. She looked so distressed that even Harry noticed through his love-induced ignorance.

"Are you okay? What's happened?" He asked.

"Harry, what would you do if you trusted someone enough to try something new, and then realised that they were exactly the person you feared?" Hermione mused, looking at her friend of eight years.

"I need the context, Hermione," Harry frowned.

"Harry, I trusted someone enough to let them finger me and now he's acting horrible towards me," Hermione whispered, a red tinge to her cheeks as she spoke the crude words.

"Oh, I see," Harry nodded. "Did you offer to reciprocate?"

"Yes, but he refused," Hermione said.

"Have you said anything that might upset him at all?" Harry quizzed.

Hermione went to shake her head, and then paused, a look of horror dawning across her face. She glanced down at the book and opened it up to her last entrance, feeling the dread sink into her bones as she read the words referring to him as a Death Eater's son. No wonder he was acting so harshly, she had essentially stereotyped him like everyone else did. In a flash she whipped out her quill and began to scribble furiously, shielding the page with her other hand to avoid Harry reading the words over her shoulder.

* * *

_Leo, darling,_

_I apologise profusely if it seemed like I was stereotyping you. I was merely trying to warn you that the press would not look favourable upon our relationship. The press would remind the world that you are Lucius Malfoy's son, but that does not mean that you are like him. Put quite simple, I would be willing to deal with any issues that arise because I care about you and would like to try and give a relationship with you a chance. _

_Forgive me,_

_Babydoll._

* * *

She glanced over to the Slytherin table, seeking out the blond hair. His steel eyes met hers, and she smiled gently and motioned to the book, and she was delighted when he shifted away from the crowd slightly and opened it. After a moment, he began to write, and Hermione stared at her book, waiting for the words to appear.

* * *

_**Babydoll,**_

_**I feared that you would think of me as his son, when in fact I endeavour to not be him at all. I am aware that I do look like him, but my personality is completely different to his, and I don't want you to fear me like you did him. I'm sorry I acted strangely, but if you want this relationship to work then you must understand that I do have some issues and I can be a little bit strong and a little strange. **_

_**Leo**_

* * *

Hermione heaved a huge sigh of relief and then smiled brightly, her hand pressed against her breast in the attempt to calm her rapidly beating, but this time through elation, heart. She carefully wrote a reply, informing him that she had the next lesson free and she urged him desperately to meet her in the Room of Requirement to discuss their plan of announcing their relationship. Just as she got up from the table, however, she was astonished to see the ever handsome Malfoy stood behind her, his hand outstretched as he grinned at her, ignoring the retorts from one Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. When Hermione secured his hand in her grip, Ginny's face took on an expression of comprehension, and Harry was silenced by shock.

"Shall we go?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yes, we shall," Hermione beamed up at him, caught up in his magnificence, too focussed to see the look of horror on Harry's face. She was too involved in staring at his handsome face to realise that everyone in the entire Hall, all the houses, the professors and the ghosts, were watching them, a look of complete surprise upon their faces.

Draco, on the other hand, saw them all watching, and took the opportunity to chastely kiss Hermione's heavenly lips. An audible gasp circulated the hall, and Professor Flitwick discreetly slipped Professor Vector several galleons, losing the bet placed years and years ago that a Slytherin-Gryffindor relationship would occur by 2000. Hermione winked at Ginny, who gave hers a thumbs-up, and then shrugged her shoulders at Harry, who merely blinked back at her, clearly confused by the events. As soon as Draco and Hermione left the Hall, there was the eruption of a babble of noise, the whole school desperately gossiping about what had just occurred.

Draco led Hermione to the Room of Requirement, where they entered in a fit of laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" Hermione snorted, holding her sides.

"It was amazing!" He replied.

Once they had calmed down both of them were aware that the air between them was positively crackling with sexual tension. They both froze for a moment, before they clashed together, mouths battling, hands roaming, bodies pressed against one another. Hermione was overwhelmed by the sensation, her body screaming out for more, her brain too caught up in the moment to care. When Draco's hands moved down her arms, goosebumps rose. He wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her as close as was humanly possible, and the other slipped down to hold her bottom, his thumb lightly stroking the firm flesh.

"You're gorgeous," he groaned, before attacking her neck with his lips. "I've never felt like this before."

"Me, either," Hermione moaned, feeling herself becoming aroused by his touch and his wicked mouth.

She threw her head back, her hands fisting in his hair as he ripped open her school robes and her shirt, and ruthlessly tore her bra away, his tongue and teeth attacking her nipple, which was hardened by his ministrations.

He knelt down in front of her and swiftly undid her school skirt, which feel to the floor and pooled around her feet, leaving her naked aside from her lacy panties, ones she had picked out specifically in case the events of last night recurred. It didn't matter anyway, because they were around her ankles in a matter of seconds, and he pushed her backwards onto a bed that had suddenly appeared. Before she had time to consider the situation, he had swiped his tongue along her nether regions, rendering her mute apart from a gasp.

She threw her head back as he began to use his tongue to his advantage, alternating between laving her most sensitive spot, and lightly teasing her damp hole. It was a feeling like none she had ever felt before, and whatever embarrassment she had felt initially faded rapidly when she experienced the pleasure. Within only a couple of minutes she was pushed over the edge, crying out his name as he gently lifted her up the bed so that her head was resting on the pillows. When she opened her eyes again, he was pressed against her, having shredded his clothes.

She felt him poking her inner thigh, and she squirmed with discomfort, suddenly uncomfortable with how far that they had come. She barely knew him!

"Draco," she said, in a small voice.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" he asked, his eyes full of compassion.

She shook her head and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Babydoll, don't cry," he moved off her and cuddled her close, a hand stroking her head in a repetitive, comforting movement. "It's fine. I understand. I'm happy to wait."

"Sorry," she sobbed. "It's not fair on you."

"It's absolutely fine, I promise," he embraced her tighter, rolling his eyes at the ceiling above.

Crying girls he couldn't handle. Although he casually adopted the attitude of a love-struck fool around the girl that had mystified and intrigued him since their third year, he was still a Slytherin through and through.

He tilted her head up and kissed her, tasting the addicting flavour of her lips, his body becoming aware that he was pressed against a naked woman. She blanched away from him when she felt him become aroused, and he fought down the urge to shake her silly. It was designed to bring her pleasure; something that he certainly was exceptional at.

"You know that it won't hurt you, right?" he said softly.

"I heard the first time hurts," she said wide-eyed.

"It hurts a little bit, but the pleasure afterwards is amazing," he said seriously. "It's definitely worth the ten seconds of pain."

She stared down at it, a solid mass that bounced a little with each heart-beat. Her hand tentatively reached out and touched it.

"It's soft," she said astonished, before trailing her hand down the length.

It twitched under her touch, and Draco closed his eyes at the sensation of having such an innocent girl hold him in that way. When she began to twist her hand up and down, her rhythm quickly becoming more skilled as she did so, he couldn't help from thrusting into her hand.

"Stop, stop," he gasped out. "I'm going to come."

She halted instantly, watching as his thrusting hips slowed to a stop.

"I'd like to watch you come," she said, blushing at her words. "I'd like to watch your face."

"Well, the only way to do that is to let me take you because I'm not going to allow myself pleasure until I get to give you pleasure," he said, half-lying. "It will be more intense that way."

He watched her face change to contemplation, and he knew he had her. Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor, a compassionate person who would do anything for anyone, and he had slightly manipulated her in order to gain what he wanted. He felt a pang of guilt at that thought, for he did truly care about her, the Babydoll that he had grown to adore was in the process of capturing his heart after only a few short weeks, but he knew that she would enjoy it.

"Let's do it," she said finally, her voice wavering.

"Don't force yourself into it," he said instantly, believing the words that he said. "If you don't want to do it now, I can wait."

"No, I want to," she said confidently. "Just try to stop it from hurting too much."

"I'll try my hardest," he promised, and then promptly claimed her lips, regaining the passion that had brought them to this spot, hearing her gasping and moaning under him as his fingers touched her core. It was amazing to watch her; she was so reciprocative, not with her actions, but with how passionate and vocal she was, letting him know that his movements, his mouth, tongue and fingers, were touching her right. He slipped a finger in her until he touched her barrier, and then began to thrust the small amount of finger in and out to prepare her a little.

Draco positioned himself over her, still working her body with his hands, and he rubbed her bundle of nerves until she orgasmed, crying out. In that moment when she was too caught up in the pleasure, he thrusted in, breaking her barrier and burying himself in her, having to fight to stop himself from releasing then from how tight she was.

He could tell it had still hurt her though, for she tensed around him and clutched his arms, tears forming in her eyes.

"Let me know when," he said to her, his arms shaking from keeping still.

After several agonising seconds she nodded, and he sighed inwardly, beginning to move gently in and out of her warmth, her tightness swallowing him with each movement. He shifted his angle slightly and was rewarding with a sharp intake of breath from her.

"Wow," she gasped.

He thrusted a couple more times gently, and then when her hips rose to meet his, he took her a little harder, hearing her cries rise in a crescendo.

"Harder, please."

The words fell from her mouth before she realised the implications.

"How hard can you take it?" he said, his tone darker. "If I remember correctly, my little Babydoll liked the idea of being dominated. Can you handle it?"

Her eyes dilated at the thought and he felt a gush of wetness around him and he chuckled a little.

"I will take that as a yes," he said. "Beware, it may hurt a little. Get on your hands and knees."

She obliged, positively scrambling up into position, excited by the idea of being dominated. She dearly hoped that it would live up to her expectations, but she was a little uncertain by how he had laughed. Just as she was about to question him, he slammed deep into her, bringing a mixture of pleasure and pain that made her scream. She automatically leaned away from him, but he wrapped his arm around her hips and held her in place as he put her through an unrelenting, harsh pummelling.

Meanwhile, Hermione was flying high, seeing stars every-time he hit her deep and hard, feeling her body reach out and embrace the most intense orgasm she had ever had. She screamed at the top of her voice, her walls squeezing Draco into submission, allowing him to let his free-fall happen. Hermione collapsed, feeling Draco slid out of her as she hit the bed.

He rolled onto his side, his chest heaving and his body covered in sweat from the exertion. He stared up at the ceiling, a smile gracing his lips at the thought that the girl he had fantasised about was finally his. He had claim on her now. When he turned to look at the girl in question, he noticed that her face was frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lightly tracing the furrow in her brow.

"We shouldn't have done this," she said abruptly, leaving the bed and rapidly pulling on her clothes.

"What do you mean?" He scrambled up.

"Draco, I just had my first time with my long-term enemy and I was treated like an animal, not like a person and a girl that I deserved to be respected as," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted it like that," Draco cried out, moving to prevent her from leaving. "You got into the position."

"I didn't know what to expect!" She was positively screaming at him now. "You should have realised that I was innocent and you were supposed to protect me."

She suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her lower stomach. Draco rushed to her side, but she pushed him away, breathing deeply through the stabbing sensation. When it subsided, she moved away from him and left the room without a backwards glance, ignoring Draco's pleas for her to remain.

As Draco stared at the closed door that had heralded her departure, he began to wonder if he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Hermione ran along the corridors, aware of the tears streaming down her face but choosing to ignore them as she choked out the password to enter the common room and fled up the stairs, past an astonished Ginny and Harry, who were engrossed in a game of Wizard's Chess. They stared dumbfounded at the space where the crying girl had been, and then glanced at one another.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Ginny said, getting up off her seat.

"If it's that Malfoy bastard, I'll kill him," Harry punched his fist into his palm menacingly.

"Harry, darling, you're beginning to sound like my brother dearest and I doubt your lover would appreciate that," Ginny gave him a brotherly kiss on the cheek and ascended the stairs to Hermione's dorm.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What has he done?" Ginny perched on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, Ginny, I've made such a mistake," Hermione sobbed, clutching her pillow desperately.

"What did you do?" She asked, irritatingly calm.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but her face flashed with pain and she pressed her hand to her lower stomach, feeling the cramps that was the result of the animalistic way he had taken her.

"Oh, shit, you two slept together," Ginny put a hand over her mouth. "Fuck me. Why did you do it?"

"Because it felt right," Hermione answered.

"Then why are you crying?" Ginny asked. "Trust me, if it feels right you shouldn't regret your choice."

"I don't regret doing it!" She said loudly.

"Then what do you regret?" Ginny was confused.

Hermione flushed red, the tinge creeping up her neck and spreading across her face. She dipped her head before answering, "He was really rough."

"Not gentle?" Ginny finally understood her friend's angst. "You wanted flowers and roses." Hermione nodded. "It's never like that. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," Hermione swallowed. "Does that make me weird? I loved it rough, Ginny."

"It doesn't make you weird at all, Hermione," Ginny hugged her. "It's perfectly normal. Some people like romance, others like a little bit of roughness in their life. At least you're not as bad as Harry and Dean!"

"That's true," Hermione snickered, suddenly feeling much better. "I should probably apologise to Draco, I ran out on him crying."

"Check your book."

* * *

_**Babydoll,**_

_**Please, please, please forgive me. I pushed you into it and then forgot it was your first time. I shouldn't have been so rough; you deserve better than that. Please let me make it up to you.**_

_**I don't want to lose you,**_

_**Leo**_

_**X**_

* * *

Hermione smiled at the notebook, and Ginny wisely left to dorm to let her write her own reply in private.

* * *

_Leo,_

_I'm sorry as well. I've realised that I completely overreacted. Judging from how my body enjoyed the roughness, I think it was good. I think I was ashamed that I liked it like that._

_Babydoll_

* * *

_**Babydoll, **_

_**It isn't usual to like it rough. I can show you how rough it truly gets if you want? I don't mean now, I mean ease you into it if you think you would like the lifestyle. The BDSM lifestyle that turns you on? I will be happy with anything from you, though. I adore you.**_

_**Leo**_

* * *

_Leo,_

_I think I would like to try the lifestyle. For now though, I need to recover. My lower stomach is providing me with awful cramps after the pummelling it receives._

_Babydoll_

* * *

_**Babydoll,**_

_**Did I hurt you?**_

_**Leo**_

* * *

_Leo,_

_I liked it ;)_

_Babydoll_

* * *

**A/N: **that's all for now, peeps :) please review


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think. Sorry for the delay! 3

* * *

The next few days at Hogwarts were positively bizarre. After the initial shock of seeing the innocent Gryffindor Princess take the hand of the corrupt and sexually experienced Slytherin Prince, the school had quietened down. Well, they had quietened down until the Daily Prophet had gained news of the latest unusual relationship in Hogwarts. They ran more stories on this union than the shocking story of Harry being gay.

When Hermione saw the owl carrying the Daily Prophet, she casually reached into her pocket for the knut to put into the owl's little pouch but when it landed and she saw the headline, the knut dropped from her fingers and hit the table, cluttering to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, leaning over to read the paper.

"They found out," Hermione said in a shocked whisper.

"Hermione, a story this big had to come out sooner or later," Harry said wisely. "Look at me, everything that I do is reported in there. I'm surprised they don't list my every bowel movement."

"Charming, Harry," Hermione crinkled at nose and tentatively reached out and snatched the paper as if fearing it would bite. Ginny helpfully put the knut in the pouch and the owl stole a slice of bacon from Ron's plate before flying up.

"Oi, you ruddy bird!" Ron waved his fist angrily at the owl, who sounded uncannily like he was laughing at the youngest Weasley male.

"Have another slice of bacon," Dean handed Ron the plate and then grimaced when he began to pile the bacon onto his plate. "Disgusting."

Hermione opened up the paper and began to read the front page.

**PRINCESS GONE WILD?**

_Our Daily Prophet has received numerous tips on a story that we thought was simply to outrageous to be true. However, after some investigating, we can now exclusively reveal that the Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin First Class and one of the three teenagers who brought down You-Know-Who, is dating none other than Draco Malfoy, son of the notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy._

_We must admit that Lucius Malfoy was cleared of his charges at the London Trials that saw hundreds of Death Eaters sent to Askaban for life-long sentences, but Mr Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa, escaped prison and merely had to pay a rather large fine._

_However, Draco Malfoy has spent his entire life under the influence of two Death Eaters and one cannot help but wonder why he is interested in someone of less stature than a pureblood. Hermione Granger is notorious for having a string of famous boyfriends including Victor Krum, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and we are concerned that her taste for the fame has taken one step too far._

_Is the Princess taking a walk on the wild side? Or is she in love? Is the Death Eater's son corrupting the last of the innocents or merely just annoying his father?_

_Full story on pages 2, 3 and 4. Hermione's previous boyfriends and the details on pages 5 and 6. Did Hermione turn Harry Potter Gay? Answer on page 8!_

She threw the paper up in the air and with a complicated movement of her wand, set the paper on fire. It soared around the entire Great Hall before coming to a stop in front of Draco himself, who acknowledged her dismissal of the ludicrous claims with a nod of his head and a smile.

Hermione noticed a gaggle of girls heading towards her and stood up, smiling brightly at them.

"Let me guess, you're going to ask me something about why I'm dating Draco Malfoy," She said loudly, watching as the girls nodded vigorously. "Or, let me guess, you're going to ask me how he is in bed?"

Their faces dropped as they looked around and realised that everyone was staring at them. They were the centre of attention and they suddenly looked ridiculously uncomfortable.

"Miss Granger, please stop this at once! You are making a spectacle of yourself!" Professor McGonagall hurried up, her face shocked.

"A spectacle of myself? With all due respect, Professor, I think the Daily Prophet has already done a bang-up job of that," Hermione threw her hands up. "I don't think I can do anything more to ruin my reputation."

"I do offer my apologies for the article but that is no excuse to stop acting like your normal self," McGonagall said, a few strands of hair escaping her severe bun. "Please contain yourself."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione smiled insincerely and then turned around; pulling a face that made her Gryffindor friends laugh.

"Hermione, my dear," Draco grabbed her attention and instantly soothed her anger. "Will you walk with me?"

She took his pro-offered arm and they walked out of the Hall together, once again hearing gossip erupting behind them. She allowed him to lead her out onto the grounds where they walked around the lake, watching the sun glisten off the water.

"It's beautiful out here," Hermione said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder when they stopped.

"It is," Draco agreed. "Not as beautiful as you though."

Hermione flushed and coughed slightly, unused to the attention that he was paying to her. A smile crossed her face and she hugged him, stepping into his embrace and feeling the sense of comfort that she longed for.

"Draco, I'm sorry about the article," she said, feeling him stiffen as she mentioned it.

"Let's not talk about that," Draco said quietly. "They can draw their own conclusions, can't they? We know the truth."

"Our journals brought us together," Hermione laughed a little. "How stupid!"

"Stupid but what a story to tell our grandchildren," Draco laughed with her.

"Grandchildren?" Hermione stepped back from him, an uncertainty in her eyes. "Draco, we've only just started dating."

"I meant it as a joke," Draco said hastily. "I do want to spend the rest of life with you but I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

Hermione sighed as she thought about their experience together where she had felt pressured. Several times over the last few days she had relived the moment when she gave Draco her most precious gift. She could not deny that if he hadn't carefully manoeuvred her into a position where she felt obliged to sleep with him, she probably wouldn't have done it. It was a moment that she felt both happy about but also fearful.

"Draco, I…" Hermione hesitated.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing," she said, changing her mind.

There was no need to bring up this subject. Surely it would only cause an argument. After all, she was probably only imagining that he had manipulated her. The moment had been fantastic, and she shouldn't let her doubts cloud their relationships.

Right?

* * *

_**Hello, Babydoll,**_

_**How are you doing? I haven't seen you all day and I miss you!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Leo**_

* * *

_Leo,_

_Sorry that we haven't seen each other today. Since the article came out I've been followed around by disgruntled ex-girlfriends and fanatical girls who want to know every single detail of our love life. It's tiring. I feel like in the last week I haven't had any time to myself._

_Babydoll._

* * *

_**Oh, my poor darling.**_

_**I apologise for the ex-girlfriends. Some of them can be a bit crazy. I regret all of them! Just ignore them and come and see me **_

_**I'll make you feel better ;) **_

_**Leo**_

* * *

_Honey, _

_I know what you're thinking but I don't want to do that again yet. It's still new waters and I want to take things slow. _

_Babydoll._

_Babydoll,_

_Oh okay. I'll wait for you,_

_Leo_

* * *

Hermione sighed and rolled over onto her back, staring at the red drapes that surrounded her bed. In the hour following their walk around the lake a week ago, Hermione had decided to delay the next sexual experience they would have to see if he would try to coerce her into doing it once more. Of course she had put a time on it; if he lasted three more days he could have her in his bed once more.

After all, when she thought about him driving into her with such force and the intense pleasure that she gained from it, it sent her hormones hay-wire and she instantly became aroused. It was getting to the point now where she was taking matters into her own hands but she wanted to test her theory.

He was a Slytherin and Slytherins would do anything to get what they wanted.

But she was a Gryffindor, stubborn and loyal, and she would not let a snake trick her.

Oh, how she hoped that she was just going insane!


End file.
